<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reggie? by Solivagant_Wander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581330">Reggie?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander'>Solivagant_Wander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski One shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Friend Lydia Martin, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Beacon Hills High School, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Famous Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Musician Stiles Stilinski, Musicians, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Protective Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie is a good guy, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski is Reggie, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loved his friends okay like seriously loved them, but sometimes he just needed to keep things from them. Maybe it was around freshman year and he could just feel his friendship with Scott coming apart at the seams. So, he took off and went to the City of Angels and he maybe made some new friends and maybe joined a band, and now Stiles has been trying to tell them since sophomore year because he had found his calling. He just knows it time to come clean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Carlos Molina &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Ray Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Alex (Julie and The Phantoms)/Stiles Stilinski, Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski One shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reggie?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stiles Stilinski is Reggie from Julie and the Phantoms. The guys are alive, and Julie is still in the band + dating Luke because I said so. Reggie/Stiles wants to tell the pack about his band but is having problems with them listening or believing him kinda.  The ending is a little different, but I hope you guys like it. </p><p>Also I have more crossovers were Reggie is Stiles.  Leave me prompts if you would like and comment and tell me how I'm doing :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie?</p><p>Stiles loved his friends okay like seriously loved them, but sometimes he just needed to keep things from them. Maybe it was around freshman year and he could just feel his friendship with Scott coming apart at the seams. So, he took off and went to the City of Angels and he maybe made some new friends and maybe joined a band, and now Stiles has been trying to tell them since sophomore year because he had found his calling. He just knows it time to come clean.</p><p>Stiles when he’s with his band likes to be called Reggie for no other reason than his middle name is Reginald, and he was maybe a little tired of hearing the name Stiles screamed at him. He got to be goofy and flirty with his new friends while in Beacon he always had to be the adult of the group. He just got to be and if he said something stupid, they didn’t pick at him or if he went on a tangent because ADHD the boys seemed to follow his thoughts or at least never said anything. </p><p>Stiles has been playing music since he was a kid, but after joining the band music just stole his heart. Then Scott becomes a werewolf and starts leaving him behind it just gives Stiles more time for his band. He finds himself caring less because he has another family. One that supports him and loves him for him. And before long it’s senior year, he’s in a pretty famous band and is faced with the fact that no one back home even knows. Sure, Stiles wears Sunset Curve t-shirts and drops hints that only Greenberg seems to be taking and he knows that he needs to tell them. </p><p>Stiles looks closely at the pack of mystical creatures around him and can’t help but think how little they really notice despite all the super senses. Besides being supernatural were they really that shitty of people that they didn’t even notice that he’s always busy on from Friday to Monday? Did they not notice that he had other people text him or that he carried around his bass in his car? Or even more obvious yet how he posted on his Instagram with pictures of the band, venues, his boyfriend, and his bass constantly.</p><p>He looked at them each closely and in someway perhaps this was goodbye to him because in a few short months he was leaving for a tour that would last a few months at least. He was excited they had independent shows and they were on the list for Warp tour. After tour him and Alex were getting a place together that was right beside Julie and Luke and honestly life could not be fucking better.</p><p>There was only one thing that was holding him back now. He needed to tell them because he did still, he loved them in some ways. Lydia who ironically he learned the guitar for so he could play her a romantic song in elementary school (she ran away from him and maybe he cried), or Scott who was literally his best friend for years and who bought him bass books and new strings for his birthdays. Stiles smiled softly at them all even Jackson who still made fun of him but made him tough skinned. They helped push him to be the person he is today, but he needs this closure. He’s ready.</p><p>Looking around the room he found his father, his childhood best friend, a girl he thought he loved, a boy who made his life living hell, a guy that made him realize he liked guys, and realized that they were just a bunch of misfits. While Stiles was a misfit, he wasn’t one of these misfits anymore. No, he found a different group of misfits. Finally, as if to break the heavy spell that had fallen over him and perhaps give him the push, he needed Lydia asked, “So what colleges have you applied to Stiles?”</p><p>Stiles took a deep breath before answering noticing that all eyes were on him and smiled slightly before answering, “I’m not applying to colleges I got some other plans lined up.” </p><p>Scott frowned, “But we were going to be roomies...”</p><p>Before Stiles could answer he, father spoke up, “You can’t be serious.”</p><p>Stiles looked over at his father and slightly smirked, “Oh whatever could you mean Pops?”</p><p>The sheriff rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean. You think I don’t know what you do with your free time?”</p><p>Lydia eyes still on Stiles asked the man, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Stiles smirked fully now, “What he means is he doesn’t approve of my band.” He turned to face the whole of the group now, “I have been part of a band since freshman year and we are going on tour after graduation.”</p><p>Scott whined like a hurt puppy, “But why didn’t you ever say anything.”</p><p>Stiles gave the other boy a soft smile while the others eyed him, “Well honestly at first it was just freeing and I didn’t know if it was going to last then I did try to tell you and you didn’t listen. Like bro I literally wore a t-shirt that said ask me about my band with my bands logo on the back.”</p><p>Lydia pressed her lips together and seemed to think though what he just said before holding her hand up to stop the others from asking questions, “So what is your band called?”</p><p>Stiles huffed a soft laugh, “Sunset Curve,” He winked, “Tell your friends.”</p><p>Jackson snarled, “Still bullshitting us there is no way your band is that popular.”</p><p>Lydia looked over at him sadly, “I’m afraid Jackson might be right most bands like your fail.”</p><p>Stiles snorted, “We have close to a million followers on insta and have a several billion views on YouTube plus we have played for some pretty big places. Hell, we opened for Panic!” He looked down at his hands before looking up at them, “This isn’t some pipe dream we have worked out asses off and it is finally paying off. This band is my passion it’s my calling and if you can’t stand by me then I’m afraid this is goodbye. I’m not giving this up.”</p><p>Scott gasped at his friend and the sheriff’s eyes got hard, “Don’t come asking for my help if this failed.”</p><p>Stiles smiled sarcastically, “I won’t dream of it.” He shook his head, “Our relationship isn’t salable is it?” The sheriff looked anywhere, but his son. Stiles looked dead at him, “I don’t get it after you found out about me and Alex it’s like you wish I wasn’t even your son anymore. I didn’t want them to do this hear, but if you wanna play that way I can play too. Why don’t you tell the pack about how you kicked your son out of your house? How after years of calling him every name in the book and being drunk when you’re not on the job you finally decided you didn’t want your own son anymore because I am such a god damn disgrace.”</p><p>The one thing Stiles didn’t like to dwell on was how his own father after finding out about his and Alex’s relationship had kicked him out and he had been living at the garage with the rest of the boys driving almost an hour to school each day. But perhaps now it was time bring up just how well of a father the sheriff really is. Stiles spent years surrounded by abuse and not even one of the individuals around him noticed or care until Luke and Alex. Now Julie and Flynn.</p><p>Scott looked between them both, “What do you mean? Like what is even going on.”</p><p>Derek for the first time that night cut in, “I believe the Sheriff kicked Stiles out because he is dating a guy.”</p><p>Jackson gave the sheriff a dirty look before looking at Stiles almost softly, “Listen man I don’t know about all this band stuff, but that just isn’t fucking right. I don’t know how you landed dating anyone, but still.”</p><p>Stiles snorted, “I think that the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Jackson.”</p><p>Lydia sighed, “I have only one condition and if you comply and impress me then I won’t make you apply to any colleges.”</p><p>Stiles nodded knowing she couldn’t make him do shit, but it would be better to agree if he wanted to leave Beacon Hills behind him peacefully, “What’s your condition?”</p><p>Lydia cleared her throat and looked at him with a calculated look, “I want you to preform for us and I want to meet your band and boyfriend.”</p><p>Stiles grinned with a light to his eyes that the others had never seen before, “Alex is our drummer, but yeah done deal. We play this weekend at a club about 40 minutes from here. Let me call my manger and I bet she will make sure we can all chill after the show.”</p><p>Lydia nodded and Stiles stood up and dialed a number, “Hey Flynn this is Reg some friends from back in Beacon wanna come to the show could you set us — “</p><p>Lydia and the pack watched his whole body language changed. Gone was the boy that thought about things too much and was almost shy at times. Here was a laid back and confident young man that was in a rock band. He had a playful smirk on his lips, and he seemed to playfully flirt with his manger. He was confident and maybe Lydia could finally see the boy she had dismissed all those years. </p><p>He looked over at them the smirk still on his face before saying, “Aiight, I got to bounce thanks Flynn.”</p><p>He smiled at them, “We are all good for the show, but there’s one last thing you should all know.”</p><p>Scott who was still thinking about it all looked up at the young man that perhaps he didn’t really know and asked the question that was all on there minds, “What?”</p><p>Stiles smirked grabbing his leather jacket from the chair, “I don’t really go by Stiles anymore I kinda prefer the name Reggie.”</p><p>The pack saw Stiles or well Reggie at school, but he would only smirk and tease about them trying to get a peak before the show. It was during this time that the pack knew that their relationship with him would never be the same and perhaps it was their own faults. They all saw how much time he was away from them and how he was different. </p><p>Before long, the night came, and everyone was dressed to impress in there best clubbing outfits. Lydia had even conned Danny into coming with them instead of Malia because when asked she said she would rather not. Nervous energy was in the air as they drove to the club, but when the got there and saw the crowd the feeling dropped to their stomachs. The line was huge, and everyone seemed so excited. Some fans even sported Sunset Curve shirts.</p><p>Gathered in a group about ready to brave the line a girl approached them with a big smile on her face, “Hey you guys the friends of Reggies?”</p><p>Lydia took a deep breathe before forcing a smile, “Yeah how did you know?”</p><p>The other girl winked, “Lucky guess anyway I’m Flynn their manger and Julie’s best friend. If you guys just follow me I’ll get you all set up and when the show is over meet me off to the side by the bar and I’ll take you back to the green room.”</p><p>The pack could only follow the girl as she spun on her heel and started walking to the front door. She flashed a smile and a pass to the security and the pack was in. Lydia made her way beside her, “So how well do you know the band?”</p><p>Flynn snorted, “I’ve known them since the beginning they needed someone with a little more finesse to start getting word around and well here I am. Manger and everything else to the up and coming band called Sunset Curve.” She looked over at the girl, “You don’t need to worry you know?” </p><p>Lydia looked over at her hesitatingly, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Flynn winked before waving her arms at lounge seats that were front row, “They are going to be legends.”</p><p>Danny smiled as the girl walked away before turning to the pack, “You know I think she might be right. You should give him a chance he might surprise you.” He had heard of them before after Stiles started wearing their shirts to school all the time. </p><p>The pack huddled together talking softly as they waited when finally, the DJ cut the music and Flynn came out on stage, “I am proud to introduce Sunset Curve.” As she said the last word the curtain pulled back and the band started. The pack watched on in amazement of the energy and chemistry the band gave off. The way Stiles sung without regard and he danced around playing, jumping, and just being it just sunk in how much this was to him. He was making his way down the stage towards them now when the lead singer, Julie, shared the microphone with him and he gave a little bass solo. When he finally reached them, he winked and ran back to jump on the drums platform before jumping off throwing his legs in the air but never breaking rhythm.</p><p>The show came to an end and the pack was a amazed Scott finally understood just how much of his once best friends’ life he had missed. Jackson was the first to break from the group and head to the side door with the others following. He turned back a slight smirk on his face, “Let’s go.”</p><p>They all followed Flynn back to the back with her warning still echoing in their ears, “They can be a little wound up from the show.” Danny grinned and pulled the door open. Inside Stiles was dancing around holding the arms of his leather jacket as a dance partner and the guy with the pink sweatshirt and black fanny pack rolled his eyes. The other guy wearing a beanie approached them first and thrust a handout to them, “I’m Luke you must be Reggies peeps.”</p><p>Reggie stopped dance with a wild grin on his face and zoomed over to them tripping slightly on a cord before stopping in front of them, “I’m glad you guys could make it.” He then turned dramatically to Lydia, “So are you impressed?”</p><p>Lydia raised her eyebrow holding on to the drama, “You aren’t going to come on to me, are you? And I still haven’t met the band or the boyfriend yet.”</p><p>Reggie rolled his eyes and walked over to the boy in the pink sweater he grabbed his wristed and pulled him up into a kiss, he pulled back and turn to the pack, “Boyfriend, drummer, Alex.” He then spun on his heel and wrapped his arms around the boy with the beanie, “Best friend, singer, songwriter, and guitarist, Luke.” Then he walked to the back of the room and pulled a girl out of her seat, “Friend, singer, pianist, songwriter, and Julie.” He spun back and walked up to her with his eyebrow raised, “Happy now?”</p><p>Lydia was silent for a moment giving time for Alex to come up and wrap his arms around Reggie holding him close. Jackson spoke before she did, “I guess you really did get a boyfriend, didn’t you?”</p><p>Reggie grinned leaning back into the hold and nodded. Danny asked for the bands autographs before turning to Reggie, “Was I your bisexual wakening?” </p><p>Reggie laughed a happy and carefree sound, “Something like that.” </p><p>Scott spoke softly to Reggie for a few moments, but Lydia had yet to move or speak. She finally cleared her throat and looked at the boy who had chased her for years he turned to look at her with actual happiness in his features, “I guess you can color me impressed.” She then pushed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, “Be a legend.”</p><p>The pack left soon after with sounds of laughter following them as Reggie ran around the green room with Luke’s notebook in hand hiding yet another country song in its pages. Their friend was lost to time and little affection, but the guy he had became was more than just another boy’s sidekick. He was going to do great things and live a happier life than what being trapped within the supernatural and trapped to Beacon Hills could provide him. </p><p>Five Years Later</p><p>Lydia found an invitation to Reggie’s wedding to Alex in her mail, but only gave it a sparing look before tossing it in the bin. The pack had lost to many people over the years to taint the moment with the sadness that seemed to follow them with every step. Her mind thought back to the deaths of Derek, Malia, Liam, and the many others. She then thought of the smile that was on Reggie’s face that night so many years ago. She nodded to herself that she had made the right decision.</p><p>She had watched Sunset Curve from afar and Flynn was right that night. They had become legends. And before that Reggie was right it was his calling. </p><p>A month after the wedding, Lydia couldn’t stop her self from picking up a copy of AP Magazine cover of the wedding and if she took one of the pictures and put it on the wall beside pictures of her kids than no one needed to know. Scott when he came home from work gave it a sad almost smile before wondering into the kitchen to have dinner with his family. </p><p>10 Years Later</p><p>Lydia once more received a piece of mail to their 10 year class reunion, but this time she hung it on the fridge not even thinking about seeing Reggie there as she called her kids to breakfast. </p><p>The night came and Lydia walked in with a confidence that she only faked in her teenage years, her husband beside her and her kids at home with the sitter. The moment she saw the face of the boy who left all her clearly build confidence fell away. </p><p>Reggie turned to her with a soft smile and pulled her into a hug, “Hey Lyds.”</p><p>She wallowed back tears, “Reggie, how are you?” She found herself asking as Scott pulled him into a hug.<br/>
He pulled back and grabbed the hand of the man they had failed to notice was beside him, “We are pretty good just got of tour and glad to have some down time.”</p><p>They stayed to talk for a few more minutes, but as the night wore on Lydia found her eyes following long after he departed from her. She envied him. He had the career he wanted, a man he clearly loved, and freedom from this place that she had never had. Her she was with a failed math career, a at times loveless marriage, and trapped in this town. But she was also happy for Reggie. </p><p>When she got home that night, she pulled out the wedding invitation she had carefully saved from the trash, the picture down from the wall, and any of the magazines she had that had Sunset Curve in them. She drove to the place Scott had once told her way his and Stiles place to get drunk and she let them go into the wind. He had let them go a long time ago and moved on with his life. Maybe it was time for her to do the same. Maybe she could leave this place once and for all like she watched her friend do oh so many years ago. </p><p>A few short weeks later as she drove out of that town a fresh divorce, failures, and the past all behind her she turned on the radio. Sunset Curve played through her speakers and for the first time in a long time she felt a smile pull to her features at the sound of her friends freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>